Chapter 208
Weakness: Part 2 (弱点(2), Jakuten (2)) is the 208th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon once again starts to charge his Jajanken, but Knuckle tries to stop him by punching him. This turns out to be just a fake and the boy appears behind Knuckle. The Hunter reacts fast, swinging his extended arm around, trying to hit Gon, but he ducks and kicks him in the shin, causing him to lose his footing. But before Knuckle falls, Gon punches him in the face and begins to charge his Jajanken once again, while the Hunter is in a daze. But Knuckle recovers quickly, and kicks Gon in the chin, causing the boy to fall along with him. Knuckle sits up, shocked at realizing that the boy was using his Jajanken as a fake. Gon stands up and states that he could clearly see when Knuckle as trying to break his attack and dodge to avoid him, also creating an opportunity to hit him instead. Killua mentally praises Gon for using his opponent's psychology against him. He observes that, to Knuckle, Gon's Jajanken was like a pitch a batter in baseball is standing on, who got too tensed at the moment he sees the pitch and swings the bat too forcefully, getting out as a result. Similarly, aura concentrates according to the will of the user and increases even more at the time of the attack. If an inexperienced Nen user gets too excited or panicked during a fight, his aura becomes readable and his plan of attack becomes predictable. He also realizes that the effectiveness of the fakes could be increased, as Gon could use 'Paper' and 'Scissors' if the opponent moved back. Gon's new strategy proves wrong Killua's earlier assumption that Jajanken would be useless if the opponent could see it coming. He is amazed at how Gon could come up with such a brilliant tactic right in the middle of battle. Meanwhile, Gon is finding it harder to maintain Ken, even though it had been no more than twenty minutes since the fight started. He realizes that the way he was fighting was using up large amounts of energy. He then deducts that if ten minutes of fighting was equivalent to one hour of training, he only had ten minutes more before becoming completely exhausting himself. And if his offense-defense power weakened, Knuckle would definitely win. So he had to win before ten minutes were up, with Jajanken. Gon and Knuckle continue to fight hand-to-hand. Killua observes that Knuckle definitely had the edge in fighting hand-to-hand, but Gon was gradually becoming able to handle it. But he was still at a disadvantage, as he was running out of aura. Even faking Jajanken used up a lot of Nen, and he had already faked it three times. Killua deduces that he could do it only one more time, but it would have to be within the next few minutes. Just as he thinks of this, the battle pauses, and Knuckle states that even though he was challenged to fight at full strength, the boy was not worth it. But before he could continue, Gon once again starts to charge Jajanken, surprising both him and Killua. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_208 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 20 Category:Chimera Ant arc